


Wild Turkey and Wanton Sex

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-02
Updated: 2007-01-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "Y-E-S. Very sexy tummy."





	Wild Turkey and Wanton Sex

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Toby opened the door and smiled. There she was with a grocery bag, dressed as if she just left a party.

“I feel underdressed.” He said, looking at his sweatpants and a Columbia Law tee shirt.

“Don’t be silly…I love you casual. Happy New Year.”

Nora kissed him and closed his door. Then she headed for the kitchen.

“I have snacks.” She put the bag on the counter.

“Hmm?” Toby was too busy staring at her. She wore knee high boots, a red mini skirt and a black, sequined v-neck top. The woman was sexy.

“I bought bourbon, limes, Caribbean beef patties, chips and salsa…I figured you already had dinner.”

It was 9:30 but Toby had eaten earlier. He worked on the President’s West Point speech, scheduled for January 9th, and studied the calendar for the first two weeks of the New Year. That had taken up most of his night; he had nearly lost track of time.

“Where did you go tonight?” he asked.

“Spy Lounge with some friends I haven’t seen in a long time. I remembered why I hadn't seen them after about a half hour. Luckily, my story of another party was no lie. Do you have shot glasses speechwriter?”

“The cabinet beside you. I think we are too few to constitute a party.”

“Oh ye of little faith. This is definitely a party.”

Humming to herself, Nora grabbed a plate for the patties, bowls for the chips and salsa. Toby, leaned against the doorframe, could not help but wonder what her choice of underwear was tonight. She leaned over the counter for a knife and though that made his view better, it was not complete.

“What kind of panties does one wear with that skirt?” he asked.

“Thongs I guess. String bikinis might work. A high cut brief is possible but the panty line could be a problem. Here, carry this.”

They went to the living room, putting their snacks on the coffee table. Toby smiled as he and Nora both opted for the floor. She crossed her legs.

“What kind of underwear are you wearing?” he asked.

“You have all night to find out. Open that bourbon.”

“Can you handle it?”

“It will be fun trying. Good thing I don’t have to get up early in the morning, huh?”

***

“To fascinating experiences.”

They took their second shot, following it up with sliced lime. Nora seemed to be doing fine so far and she told Toby about the old friends she met up with tonight.

“People from the Hill who could not fathom why I left a cushy position to work for a man who was in a lot of trouble. They thought I’d read this one wrong…that my magic was gone. I think they are eager to see me fail.”

“You are not going to fail.” Toby said, pouring more liquor.

“I have never failed. Anyway, life is not all about work.” she laughed. “Though you seem to think it is.”

“I do not.”

“What were you doing before I got here?”

“I'm not telling you.”

She looked at him and Toby smiled. It was able to escape the guard of his beard and Nora liked that. She ran her fingers over his smile.

“You have to do that more in 2002.”

Toby held up his full shot glass.

“To raising the smile quotient.”

“Amen. Down the hatch.”

She would need more of a chaser than the lime. Toby got her a Coke from the kitchen before joining her again on the floor. Nora fiddled through her purse, coming out with a camera.

“No.” Toby covered his face.

That didn’t bother her at all; she snapped the picture anyway. Then she pulled him close and took a couple of them together. He could smell her perfume and it almost did a better job of making him high than the Wild Turkey.

“You're such an attractive man Toby Ziegler. Having your picture taken should not be a mission.”

“I don’t want to give away too much of myself.”

“Duh.” She laughed.

Toby wondered how she was feeling as he poured their fourth shot. Nora was not a lightweight…she could definitely do a few more. He’d never seen her drunk before but with bourbon on the menu, he knew that’s how the night would end.

***

“Strumming my pain with his fingers, he was singing my life with his words, killing me softly with his song, killing me softly with his song. Telling my whole life with his words; killing me softly…with his song. Damn, I love this version of this song.”

Nora moved up to the couch, where she stretched out. She munched on chips and stroked the back of Toby’s head. He still sat on the floor.

“Ready for one more?” he asked. The bourbon was running low.

“Line ‘em up barkeep.” She giggled a bit to herself.

“I believe you may be drunk, woman.”

“So what? So are you.”

“I have never seen you drunk before.”

“Do I look any different?”

Toby turned to hand her the shot glass. She held it up.

“To adorable bald men.” She said, throwing back the shot and accepting a lime. “Whoo, I feel like I'm back at Vassar. I'm definitely feeling good Tobias. How about you?”

“Yeah. Spending this time together is nice.”

“You like me, don’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Really, really like me?”

“Yes.”

“You think I'm sexy?” Nora held up one of her booted legs, giving Toby a view of naked thigh.

“I’d be stupid not to.”

“Well you’ve been stupid before so that doesn't answer my question.”

“I do Nora. For some strange reason you seem to feel the same way.”

“You are sexy. You're the sexiest man I've ever met.”

Toby couldn’t help but smirk. That could not possible be true. Women like her…he just didn’t understand.

“Tell me why.”

“Come up here on the couch with me.”

He did and they were able to lie comfortably. Toby had no idea how long he would be able to lay this close and not undress her.

“So, you want to know why you're sexy. It’s your mind Toby. Your rage, your hope, and the power of your pen. It’s the way you look in a black suit and your curly hair. It’s your love of your culture and your tummy.”

“My what? It sounded like you said my tummy.”

“I did.”

“Tummy?” Toby asked again. “T-U-M-M-Y?”

“Y-E-S. Very sexy tummy. I love the way it feels on top of me, underneath me, or even beside me. I can't help but rub it.”

“Surely you're joking.”

Nora laughed another drunken giggle.

“I thought we were having a serious conversation. I love your tummy and there is nothing wrong with that. The fascination with body parts is not just male thing. I also think your cock is quite impressive.”

“I have enjoyed my time with it.”

“So have I. It’s perfect…it’s my favorite.”

“I'm your favorite?”

“I'm not going to tell you that…you're an egomaniac.”

Toby turned her face toward him and kissed her. Nora put her arms around him, deepening the kiss.

“What time is it?” she asked.

“Um, probably quarter to twelve.”

“Let’s take this party to the bedroom.”

“I thought you would never ask sugar.”

“I don’t want to miss the ball drop.”

Toby felt a bit deflated, watching Nora jump up from the couch as if she were sober. In his bedroom, Toby tried to make sense of his bed sheets while Nora turned on the TV. She undressed and Toby finally saw that she wore a thong. Taking that off along with the rest of her clothing; she took the tee shirt off Toby’s back to cover her nudity. He felt no need to complain.

***

“5, 4, 3, 2, 1…Happy New Year!”

They kissed for a while and then Nora asked about his resolutions.

“I don’t have any.”

“Not a single one?”

“If I have no resolutions then I have no reason to hate myself in a week when I break them all. There are enough problems in the world. Why don’t you take off the tee shirt sugar? I'm topless and I think you should be.”

“You want to fondle me?” she whispered.

“Mmm hmm.”

“You like touching me, don’t you?”

“I find that you like it too. It’s not worth a damn unless we both enjoy it.”

“That’s not what my piece of shit ex-husband thought. Maybe it was just me…perhaps he likes to satisfy his new wife.”

“Fuck him.” Toby’s teeth ripped at her neck. “We need to start 2002 off right Nora.”

“Wasted?” she asked.

“Together. I want you sugar.”

“I want more than that.”

“I can give you more, and you know it.” he said.

“I can get that more anywhere.”

“What? I thought mine was your favorite.”

Nora kissed him; she didn’t want to talk anymore. Toby knew what she was talking about and she wasn’t in the mood for games. Her head was swimming and the liquor made her hornier than she’d ever been in her life. New Year’s Resolution #1: brown liquor bad. Toby kissed her; his tongue playing in her mouth. She could taste the bourbon on him. His lips moved down to her neck, her shoulders, and her earlobes. Nora thought he might take his time tonight but she didn’t want it slow and sweet.

She pushed him over on the bed, straddling him. Toby smiled and stroked her naked hips. After one kiss, Nora knew what she wanted. Her hands were all over him, making sure he was ready as she went for the condoms in the nightstand. Alcohol could impair a man…have him believe he could handle tasks he could not. This did not seem to be a problem for Toby Ziegler, though Nora stroked him for good measure

Toby loved when she was on top; loved to watch her breasts move up and down as she rode the wild stallion. He loved the way she threw her long hair back, calling his name. Toby held tight to her hips and thrust in and out of her with vigor.

“You like it sugar? You like the way I do it to you?”

“Oh yes! Toby! Toby!”

“Yeah sugar, you damn right. I like the way you do it too. You're so hot, so sexy! Oh God, oh God!”

“Toby, Toby, don’t stop! Don't fucking stop!”

Nora cried out, leaning her body over his and working her hips against his pelvis. She felt her body tighten and knew she was close. She came first, and Toby rolled them on the bed. He pushed his way to a powerful orgasm that exhausted them both. He collapsed on the bed beside her. While Nora recovered, her lover went back to his foreplay. He stroked her breasts until she moaned; kissed and licked her soft skin. She sighed and pulled him close to her.

“I love the way you touch me.” she whispered.

“Good, because I'm not done.”

Toby made love to her breasts as if he had all the time in the world…his mouth, tongue, and fingers took Nora over the edge. She breathed hard and held him close.

“I love you.” She said.

Toby didn’t answer, he just kissed her mouth. Caressing her face and murmuring how beautiful she was. She could feel him hard against her thigh…dammit if the man wasn’t always ready to go.

“Nora.” he whispered her name as he kissed and licked her earlobe. “You're so beautiful sugar and I am so lucky.”

“Mmm, lucky boy.”

She was dozing off and Toby held her in his arms.

“You never told me what your New Years Resolutions were.” He said.

“What? Oh, more exercise, have more fun, quit smoking, and make you fall madly in love with me. How do you think I’ll do?”

“You will succeed and excel.”

“At all of them?”

“The smoking is iffy but everything else is in the bag.” He kissed her once more. “Happy New Year sugar plum.”

“Happy New Year.”

She cuddled close and Toby held her as she fell asleep. 2002 was here; it started on a bumpy note for all of them but they were together. That’s all that mattered to the Communications Director. Nora in his arms, breathing softly with her breasts pressed on the side of his body. This year was going to be different, probably the most different of Toby’s life. He was ready to face it head on. Sighing, Nora turned over. Now they were spooning and Toby wrapped his arms tight around her. He kissed the special spot behind her ear and fell asleep himself.

***


End file.
